The present disclosure relates to a solid-state imaging device and electronic equipment.
In the imaging device, autofocus (AF) methods to make a state in which the focus (point) is automatically adjusted, that is, the AF methods to make a focusing state automatically are roughly classified into a contrast detection method and a phase difference detection method. The phase difference detection method is superior to the contrast detection method in that a fast AF operation is possible. As this phase difference detection method, a pupil-division-type phase difference detection method is generally known.
The pupil-division-type phase difference detection method denotes a method of acquiring a phase difference detection signal indicating a defocus direction and defocus amount, using focus detection pixels provided separately from imaging pixels. An example of focus detection pixels used in this pupil-division-type phase difference detection method includes a pixel structure type to pupil-divide a light flux from an exit pupil area of an imaging lens and selectively receive light on a photoelectric conversion portion (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-99817).